Bargas Kragok
Cold and emotionless, Kragok is the cybernetic, chief scientist of the Nocturnus clan and indirectly is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people within their home dimension. He has had his hands in everything from the Dark Legion to the Cybermen in his eternal quest to develop the perfect lifeform. Characteristics *'Name': Bargas Kragok *'Codename': Dr. *'Age': 55 *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Grey (Cybernetic one Red) *'Likes': Perfection, logic, bio-engineering, ranting, Destruction, The Dark legion, The Cybermen *'Dislikes': Imperfection, Dragons, being disturbed Appearance Human Kragok is an elderly fifty-five year old male who looks considerably older then he should. He possess very pronounced wrinkles and a gaunt expressionless face. His left arm and side of his head are cybernetic ending in a mechanical arm and a rather large plate and monocle like red eye. He still however possess flame like red hair tied back into dreadlocks, which appear to be part of the only form of expression he has beyond when he rants. He usually dressed in a long brown red cloak, hiding his rather scared body, and keeps his hood up at all times. The cloak has some faded engravings hinting at his nomadic past but apart from that it is rather bland and simple. Background Not much is known of Kragok's childhood except he grew up with a nomadic tribe of wanderers within the Dragons kingdom in their own universe. He would leave around when he was sixteen and after a few years wondering get a doctorate and a wife. He would later become desperate for money and sign on with a talented scientist in his project to help him make the perfect lifeform. He threw his all into it trying to support his young and struggling family, trying to earn enough for them to make ends meat. Yet in doing so he distance himself from his wife and their young child and after a while he discovered his wife was seeing someone else, a Dragon soldier at the capital. He initially kept quiet about knowing of it until she filed for divorce and left taking the daughter with her, stating he cared more about his work than her, when he tried to argue she said he was 'less than perfect' husband. Broken by this Kragok threw himself into his work and due to the stress and frustration began to suffer a mental breakdown and became enwrapped in his work. However over tie his perceptions altered and in his own mind he began to see the beauty of what his 'master' was having him make and dedication to his cause to create the Dark Legion, yet when his master refused to allow him to be a part of those who would be improved first, Kragok snapped again and sabotaged the loyalty protocols. This led to the first of the Legion to turn on their creator killing him, and while leaving Kragok was wounded losing the entire left side of his head and barely survived. Kragok survived though and was taken in by a rival scientist who cyberneticaly altered him to be the perfect lab assistant. Yet as Kragok worked on the sybermen, some part of him became obsessed with perfection in their forms and tried harder and harder to improve on the existing design. Yet when he was not selected to become 'perfect' he snapped and took revenge in a similar manner by having the cybermen loyalty subroutines being subverted and they to tried to kill their creator. As the world then descended into madness, Kragok decided to take matters into his own hand and if he could not be perfect he would make his own perfect creature. He took advantage of the chaos to kidnap people and experiment on them improving his skill, he over time began to lose what little humanity he had left and became more brutal and effective in both cybernetics and genetic engineering. He committed many atrocities like turning humans into monsters to even using his own former nomadic family in a chemical experiment as they were on hand. And finally for his latest creation he kidnapped his former wife, now a dragon, and experimented on her to make her truly 'perfect.' Yet when she broke out and died as a result of the incomplete experiment the last shred of his connection to his old life disappeared and he shed his last tear and moved on. His reputation for brutality and making monsters earned him the attention of the Nocturnus Clan who sought him out in their crusade against all non-humans. Now cold and emotionless Kragok agreed and took to his new work of helping to bring down the dragons, as he needed their resources to create his new perfect creation. He would later travel to earth where he would unleash his man made monsters on the Town of Everett in an attempt to gather data to further perfect his experiments. And slowly he works towards making his ultimate creation Talbert. Personality Kragok is cold emotionless and lacks anything in the way of outward expression. Usually appearing gaunt and silent he has an unnerving presence that few within the clan can stand. He walks silently and is always talking in that same mono-toned mildly synthesised voice. It is unknown if Kragok prefers to hide his emotions or if his loss of most of his brain matter led to him losing the ability to empathise with living beings but he cares almost nothing for others and even openly admits his work for the clan is an alliance of convenience for him. Still he shows pride in his work declaring creations unbeatable and often rants about the superiority of his creations to anyone who asks or sees them. While he does this in the same mono toned voice he seems to throw his all into it, leading some to suspect he still has emotion and just chooses to suppress it. However his obsession over perfection often leads to flaws in his creation, like crucial blind spots or faults in their designs, as he focuses on one detail over the bigger picture. He also takes defeat as a challenge, rather than seeing it as a set back as a chance to improve. Like when one of his creations is destroyed, rather than justify its failure to the other clan members he silently left for his lab to work on its successor. About the only thing to get a rise out of him is mentioning his past with his wife and daughter, with the former leaving him for a Dragon causing him to snap and flip out and attempt to kill the person by hand. It is possibly due to this he shows some enthusiasm when he is given a dragon test subject, because as much as he tries to hide his feelings he hates them for stealing the woman he loved. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyper computerised brain': The Cybernetics in his head allow Kragok to make a five hundred million calculations a minute. *'Cybernetic and genetic lab': Within his robotic arm Kragok possess a miniaturised computer that acts as a synthesising station, chemical storage tank, bio lab, nanite storage and infusion machine, fusion cutter and much, much more. Allowing him to perform experiments on the mover with a holographic interface and its connection to his own brain via his cybernetics. *'Cybernetics': Kragok left arm and eye are cybernetic: the arm itself is a crude prostatic more designed for holding lab equipment and manually lugging into machinery to allow his brain to make calculations. However his cybernetic eye flashes as he talks, and allows him to see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum. Skills *'Master Cybernetic': He is very skilled with cybernetics, being able to add them to people with a near flawless computability rate, with only 1 in 100 coming out in rejection. *'Master Geneticist': He is a skilled geneticist, being able to alter DNA of anyone he wishes and even splice it with other creatures. Equipment *'Portable lab equipment' *'Wife': While not so much equipment, at the centre of his lab lies a tube preserving the body of his dead wife. He is highly protective of it and attempting to approach it is about the only way to get a rise out of the scientist. Relationships Gallery Designs Voice Actor Corey Burton Trivia Navigation